Happy Brithsday Zhou Yu
by black roses 00
Summary: 'Hari ini ulang tahun Zhou Yu sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan' Xiao Qiao berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan hari ini. Lu xun lewat dan menyapa Xioa Qiao, "Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri Xiao Qiao." Xiao Qiao yang disapa, bukannya menjawab salam Lu Xun malah bertanya langsung. Warning: Typo, OOC mega madness, Garing dan Nista Rate: T


**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors punya KOEI**

**Warning: Typo, OOC mega madness, Garing dan Nista**

**Rate: T**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Zhou Yu**

**By : Black Roses 00**

* * *

'_Hari ini ulang tahun Zhou Yu sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan?_' Xiao Qiao berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan hari ini.

Lu xun lewat dan menyapa Xioa Qiao, "Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri Xiao Qiao."

Xiao Qiao yang disapa, bukannya menjawab salam Lu Xun malah bertanya langsung ke Lu Xun. "Hari ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Xiao Qiao. Menurut Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun itu pintar jadi ya seperti ini sekarang.

"EH... EH?" Lu Xun kebingungan.

"Lu Xun bantu aku ya...?" Xiao Qiao memohon dengan wajah memelasnya yang terkenal ampuh tapi tidak ke Zhou Yu.

"Tunggu putri bantu untuk apa?" tanya Lu Xun lagi.

"Begini hari ini Zhou Yu ulang tahun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Buat kejutan aja putri." Usul Lu Xun.

"Bosan tahu kalau buat kejutan terus, yang beda dikitlah." Komentar Xiao Qiao.

"Kita buat sebel aja seharian ini." Usul Lu Xun.

"Iya juga ya, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Xiao Qiao antusias.

"Wah, kalian sedang seru sekali berbicaranya." Seseorang datang tanpa diundang dan ikut dalam percakapan Xiao Qiao dan Lu Xun.

"Hormat kepada Kakak/Tuan Sun Ce dan Kakak/Nona Da Qiao." Ucap Xiao Qiao dan Lu Xun.

"Berdirilah, jangan sungkan seperti itu." Ucap Sun Ce. "Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Begini kami ingin membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Tuan Zhou Yu." Ucap Lu Xun.

"Iya juga hari ini dia ulang tahun. Apa rencana kalian?" tanya Sun Ce ingin tahu.

"Kami ingin membuat Zhou Yu sebal seharian ini." Ucap Xiao Qiao. "Apa Kakak Ce bisa beri pendapat?"

"Ah..., aku dapat ide." Ucap Sun Ce. "Sini aku kasih tahu, tapi aku ikut ya." ucapnya lagi.

"Iya kak." Ucap Xiao Qiao.

Da Qiao yang mendengar hanya terkikik geli dengan percakapan dari suami, adiknya dan Lu Xun.

* * *

"Putri itu Tuan Zhou Yu sudah datang, kita mulai saja dan sebelumnya maaf putri." Ujar Lu Xun.

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkan kamu." Ujar Xiao Qiao. "Sudah kita mulai saja." Ucapnya lagi.

Lu Xun segera saja merangkul Xiao Qiao dan berjalan ke Taman Istana sebelah timur. Tanpa sengaja Zhou Yu melihat kejadian ini dan mengekor mereka berdua.

Zhou yu terus mengamati dari jauh. Dilihatnya walau tidak denger dengan jelas tapi dari ekspresi dan tingkah laku mereka seperti orang saling jatuh cinta begitu. Seketika Zhou Yu sakit hati. Tanpa pikir lagi dan kelihatannya sudah kesal, langsung saja keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memergoki mereka.

"Xiao Qiao kau selingkuh?" tanya Zhou Yu.

"Tidak," Xiao Qiao diam beberapa detik. "aku **hanya **sedang **mesra-mesraan** saja dengan Lu Xun." Ujar Xiao Qiao.

Zhou Yu yang mendengar awalnya lega, langsung sedih dengan pernyataan jujur istrinya itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa berbuat seperti ini, aku pikir kamu itu setia Xiao." Ujar Zhou Yu.

"Kamu bisa liatkan sekarang." Xiao Qiao berbicara sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke Leher Lu Xun dari belakang.

Lu Xun hanya bisa diam dan duduk di atas berbatuan besar di bawah pohon buah Yang Mei. '_Separah ini kah? Sampai Tuan Zhou Yu percaya begitu saja sama kepura-puraan ini?_' Lu Xun membarin tidak habis pikir saja dengan keadaan Zhou Yu sekarang.

Zhou Yu langsung pergi begitu saja. Belum jauh Lu Xun berbicara ke Xiao Qiao"Xiao Qiao mending kamu ceraikan saja dia dan berpaling padaku." Zhou Yu langsung berbalik dan, "DASAR MURID KURANG AJAR DAN GAK TAU MALU! XIAO QIAO KITA CERAI!" setelah itu Zhou Yu berlari menjauh lagi.

"OKE KALUA ITU MAU KAMU, LEBIH BAIK KAMU MATI SAJA DASAR SUAMI PENYAKITAN!" Xiao Qiao membalas teriakan Zhou Yu.

Lu Xun yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dengan ekspresi 'kok bisa berbicara seperti itu?'

Zhou Yu yang sudah sakit hati akhirnya pergi dari sana meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih itu dan menuju rumahnya.

Sun Ce yang melihat ini dari kejauhan hanya tertawa dan Da Qiao terkikik.

"Sudah waktunya peranku mengecek keadaan sahabat untuk tidak melakukan aksi gila." Ucap Sun Ce.

"Belum tentu. Siapa tahu dia tidak melakukan hal gila yang kau rundingkan tadi dengan Xiao Qiao dan Lu Xun, bukan?" ucap Da Qiao.

"Maka dari itu aku akan pergi untuk memastikannya." Ucap Sun Ce.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana." Ucap Da Qiao cuek.

"Ceritanya kamu ngusir aku begitu seperti Xiao Qiao dan Zhou Yu begitu?" tanya Sun Ce.

"Bukan **begitu** **Yang Mulia** Sun Ce, lebih baik kamu cepat lihat biar rencana sukses." Da Qiao menasehati.

Sun Ce yang mendengarnya tersadar dan tidak bercanda lagi. Melainkan langsung melesat pergi mengekorin Zhou Yu.

* * *

Di dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, padahal aku percaya dengan **mereka berdua**." Ucap Zhou Yu dengan sedih dan penampilan yang kacau.

"Zhou Yu kau ada di dalam?" tanya seseorang yang di kenal Zhou Yu.

"Ya, Sahabatku Sun Ce. Aku ada di dalam kamar." Ucap Zhou Yu.

Sun Ce yang masuk ke dalam kamar, kaget melihat Zhou Yu yang penampilannya kacau dengan mata sembap.

"Zhou Yu kau kenapa?" tanya Sun Ce.

"Aku tidak habis pikir Xiao Qiao bilang seperti itu kepada aku dan selingkuh beggitu saja dengan Lu Xun muridku itu." Jelas Zhou Yu.

"Yang benar Zhou Yu?" Tanya Sun ce lagi dan pura tidak tahu. "Kalau boleh tahu, Xiao Qiao bilang apa sama kamu?" tanya Sun Ce.

"Dia bilang _'OKE KALUA ITU MAU KAMU, LEBIH BAIK KAMU MATI SAJA DASAR SUAMI PENYAKITAN!' _itu katanya." Zhou Yu cerita.

Sun Ce menunjukan wajah prihatin yang dalam hatinya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Zhou Yu, kau tidak perlu nangis seperti itu siapa tahu Xioa Qiao sedang bercanda mengusili kamu." Sun Ce memberikan komentar positive kepada Zhou Yu.

"Tapi Sun Ce, itu kata-katanya menusuk dan rasanya sakit sekali!"Zhou Yu masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ya sudah, Mending kamu sama aku saja Da Qiao bisa aku ceraikan." Ucap Sun Ce.

"Kamu sudah tidak normal, ya? Aku tidak menyangka! Ayo saja aku kalau begitu." Ucap Zhou Yu pasrah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... Shobat, kau ini pasrah sekali di bercandai seperti itu." Ucap Sun Ce.

"Hati aku sudah hancur sekali ini, kau tahu!" ucap Zhou Yu membalas.

"Begini saja kau tenangkan dirimu dulu, kau sangat kelelahan! Belakangan ini kau banyak sekali tugas yang kau kerjakan. Sekarang saatnya kamu santai terlebih dahulu. Kau seperti bukan Zhou Yu yang aku kenal saja, sampai seperti ini." Ucap Sun Ce menasehati.

Zhou Yu mengganguk dan menuruti nasehat Sun Ce menenangkan diri serta pikirannya. Sementara Sun Ce pergi meninggalkan kamar Zhou Yu yang mulai rileks tidur.

* * *

Di paviliun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zhou Yu sekarang, ya?" ucap Xiao Qiao.

"Tenanglah Xiao." Ucap Da Qiao.

"Tapi aku penasaran kak." Ucap Da Qiao.

"Sepertinya Tuan Zhou Yu depresi sekali mendengarnya, aku minta maaf." Ucap Lu Xun sambil menundukan wajahnya.

'_Lu Xun kau itu makluk terimut yang di punya WU tahu. Coba kamu itu abnormal pasti banyak pria mesum yang mau sama kamu._' Ucap Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao yang sedikit mulai berhalusinasi dengan imajinasi mereka.

"Hai, ternyata dia pasrah dan depresi sekali sampai aku isengi saja dia oke saja." Ucap Sun Ce yang muncul.

"Benerkah? Kamu bercandai seperti apa?" tanya Da Qiao.

"Kamu mending sama aku saja, ya seperti itu. Dan dia setuju saja." Jawab Sun Ce.

"Terus?" Xiao Qiao antusias mendegar kabar suaminya.

"Aku hanya bilang bercanda dan menyuruhnya istirahat. Sekarang dia sedang tidur." Jelas Sun Ce lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Xiao Qiao.

"Sun Ce, kamu beneran masih normalkan?" tanya Da Qiao.

"Tentu saja. Hal seperti itu dilarangkan?" tanya Sun Ce.

Da Qiao menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi rencana kita sukses dan besok baru aku akan minta maaf kepada Zhou Yu." Ucap Xiao Qiao. "Kakak Da dan Kakak Ce, malam ini aku tidur di Istana. Tidak mungkin aku tidur di rumah."

"Iya Xiao." Ucap Da Qiao.

Ke esokan harinya, Zhou Yu sedang santai minum teh dan Xiao Qiao datang.

"Zhou Yu selamat ulang tahun dan maaf atas kata-kataku kemarin kalau menyakiti kamu." Ucap Xiao Qiao. "Aku mau buat kamu suprise di ulang tahun kamu kemarin." Jelas Xiao Qiao.

"Jadi ucapan Sun Ce bener? Makasih Xiao Qiao, kamu sangat perhatian padaku." Ucap Zhou Yu sambil memeluk Xiao Qiao. "Tapi ulang tahun aku sudah lewat." Jelas Zhou Yu.

petir di siang bolong berkumandang seriosa. Xiao Qiao melepas pelukan dan terkejut bukan main dengan penjelasan Zhou Yu.

"Iya sudah lewat kemarin! Kamu sukses buat kejutan untuk ulang tahun aku itu." Zhou Yu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Xiao Qiao menghembuskan nafas lega dan memeluk Zhou Yu lagi.

**FIN**

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka dapat mengembangkan ke nistaan ini dari pecakapan via Fb Massege. Special Thank's for Sayaka Onee-san. Aku dan belia bergosip ria dan menghasilkan karya ini.

Ngomong apa lagi ya?

Oya ternyata wali kelas saya ulang tahun dan seharusnya rabu tanggal 16 Oktober 2013 saya upload ternnyata kuotanya tidak cukup buat upload.

Jadinya Jumat taggal 18 Oktober jadinya.

Saya juga baru denger kalaua wali kelas saya itu ulang tahunnya rabu kemarin juga dari Kamis 17 Oktober 2013. Jadi sekalian saja buat kado ulang tahun. Semoga terhibur dan panjang umur serta sehat selalu.

Kali ini saya tidak ada angin dan hujan buat fic bertemakan ulang tahun pada hari selasa 15 Oktober waktu malam-malam. Sseperti takdir kali ya atau apalah ini. Entah kenapa jadinya kebetulan.

Sudah ah ini saja.

* * *

P.S : Maaf untuk semua warga yang di fandom Dynasty Warriors **yang** menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita **persahabatan aneh? **dalam jangka waktu panjang tidak di lanjutkan dulu, saya tahu seharusnya tidak main kabur dan memberi kabar.

* * *

Berniat Review?


End file.
